


Winning Texts

by Sazuka57



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Feeling left out, Food, Mistletoe, Multi, PDA, PTSD!Grillby, Rated M for Mettaton, Snow, Texting, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know that I'm a participant in this thing called the Fluster War. This is most of the stuff I've written for it. Some of it is very short, some very long.</p><p>This is the fourth round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mettaton EX

Mettaton EX bursts into your room, looking absolutely livid.

You wave your hand in an awkward greeting, but it goes completely ignored as he storms up to you.

"How dare you?" He all but yells at you, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" You ask. You're not sure what he's talking about at all.

"I had to find out about this--" he shoves his phone into your face "--in the most roundabout way possible! How could you!"  
  
You stare at his phone screen, trying to make sense of what you're seeing. It's his UnderNet dashboard, and he has a mutual friend's post centered on the screen. You read it over and realize that it vaguely alludes to the conversation you had with them earlier.

"Okay?" You look up at him for explanation.

"It's our project!" There is actual steam coming out of his ears. It's cute. "You can't decide to work on it in private!"

"It's not a project, it's a game. And we're just taking shots at each other."

"We're supposed to publicize everything!"

"Not...really."

"Then why do I have to publicize everything??"

"Because you're a celebrity. You kind of have to."

"True," he sighs dramatically. He walks over to your bed and sits down, looking dismal. You feel kind of bad, even though he's overreacting.

You walk over to the bed and sit down next to him. You then put a hand on his shoulder and he sighs softly.

"I don't like feeling left out," he tells you, frown deep on his face.

"It's not that big of a deal," you reply, "nothing important happened."

"Yeah, but still..." His frown softens, and then turns into a soft smile. Then it morphs into a smirk and a mischievous glint sparks into his eyes.

He stands up and walks to the middle of the room then looks around.

"What are you looking for?" You ask him suspiciously.

"Someone who's willing to smooch me," he replies, voice flirty. You smile and walk to him, patting him on the back.

"I'm someone who's willing to smooch you," you say shyly. He smiles brilliantly at you then leans down and gives you a small kiss.

He pulls you back when you pull away, and this time gives you a searing kiss. You're red when he pulls away, and you notice that his hands are resting on your hips.

His next kiss is even hotter than before, and he licks his lips in a very sensual way when he finally pulls away. Your mind short circuits as he leans down to kiss your neck. You automatically tilt your head for him, and he makes an appreciative noise as he kisses underneath your ear.

Rather than lean down towards you, he lifts you up towards him as his kisses get lower and lower on your neck. He noses as far past the collar as he can go, then.

Then he bites there, pulling your hips flush towards his and _grinds_.

A moan escapes you as your body reacts to him.

He pulls away, looks at you with lidded eyes, and licks his lips.

Then _drops_ you.

You fall on your back and he walks out of the room, leaving you there stunned and flustered and feeling very, very wronged.

Hurt washes over you before it turns to anger. You get up to chase after him, but your phone pinging distracts you.

It’s a text from him.

“That is what it feels like to be left out! Don’t ever do it again!”

You swear and throw your phone at your bed, feeling very angry but also very guilty.

He is _such_ a teasing diva.

Pretty great at making sure his point gets across, but you kind of want to kill him right now.

Freaking Jerk.


	2. Grilby

“Enjoy,” Grillby says as he sets your order of fries in front of you. You beam at him and grab the bottle of ketchup from the counter, putting a bunch on the side to dip the fries in. You try to go at it with your fingers, but the fries are too hot, so you’re forced to grab the fork.

“Good?” He asks. You nod enthusiastically and he gives you an affectionate smile.

Once the fries are cool enough, you forsake the fork and eat the fries with your fingers. You’re near the end of the plate, with mostly tiny fries left when he comes back. He looks at the plate and then at you.

“Not going to share?” He asks teasingly. You don’t have a problem sharing with him, not really, but you can’t say anything because you’re going through the last long fry. So instead, you hold the fry with your lips and teeth, chewing on the part that’s inside of your mouth, and use your now free dominant hand to offer him a fry. His eyes squint with a smile and he leans forward to accept the fry.

…except he ignores your hand and goes directly for the half fry sticking out of your mouth.

He presses his lips against yours for the half moment it takes him to bite the fry. Your face heats up with embarrassment as he moves away. You’ve stopped chewing to process what just happened, but before you really could, he bends down and eats the fry you had originally offered him, nibbling on the fingers holding it in the process.

You inhale sharply and choke on the food in your mouth. You cough and sputter, and Grillby slides a glass of mango juice across the counter and towards you. You accept it gratefully, barely noting that there are two straws in it before you grab one and drink.

He’s suddenly right there, with his face less than an inch away from yours. He has the second straw in his mouth, and he’s leaned in so that his nose (or would be nose) is touching yours.

Your brain barely manages to put two and two together. He doesn’t drink this stuff, and he certainly doesn’t serve mango juice. So this is–

This is _planned_.

He’s been planning this!

You choke on your drink in realization, and he quickly moves away. You sputter and cough, trying to regain your breath, face turning redder by the second.

A part of you is surprised that he’s letting you recover in peace, but you’re mostly annoyed with him. It’s why the first thing you do when you can breathe properly again is glare at him.

His eyes are practically squinted shut from how widely he’s smiling. You feel your heart melt a little bit, lessens the intensity of your glare. He leans down and kisses you on the nose, giving you a very loving look. You give him a shy smile in return, anger completely dissipating as your blush increases in intensity.

The moment is interrupted with a wolf whistle.

And then you remember.

You’re at his bar. During work hours.

Your heart is beating like a drum in your throat as you slowly glance around and find that all eyes are on you two.

You turn to look at Grillby, but he doesn’t seem particularly fazed. He’s glaring at the bird lady that usually ‘translates’ for him, but otherwise doesn’t seem to mind being the center of attention.

You feel like you can’t breathe from embarrassment. Your brains screams at you to run, and you do.

You jump off of the stool and bolt out of the door. You hear Grillby call for you as the door slams behind you, but you don’t dare to look back. You run as fast as you can towards home, stopping only when you’re out of breath. You catch your breath and cover your burning face with your hands, screaming mentally as you replay what happened in your head.

That was so _embarrassing_.

You don’t get to dwell on it for too long as your phone suddenly pings, signifying a text message. You pull it out and look at the message, which turns out to be from Grillby.

“You forgot to pay,” the text reads. You roll your eyes so hard and are about to shoot back an angry reply when you get another text from him.

“It’s not a problem. I’ll take another form of payment later. ;)”

That _wink_.

_Why?_

You’re mentally screaming again, and you take off running homewards again.

He’s going to be the death of you one day.


	3. Gaster

"Gaster," you laugh as he pulls you close again, "I have to leave."

"I think you should wait a little longer," he replies, kissing you. You kiss him back enthusiastically and wrap your arms back around his shoulders.

"What for?" You ask when you break away.

"For you to change your mind."

You laugh, and he leans back in and kisses you. He then kisses the corner of your mouth and starts trailing kisses down your neck. You remove your hands from his shoulders and pull away. He makes a disapproving sound and as you put your boots on.

"It's snowing terribly outside," he says.

"I know," you reply, "I have to leave before it gets worse."

"You can just stay the night," he suggests. You laugh and put on your jacket and gloves. You look around but can't find your hat or scarf, and he clears his throat to catch your attention.

You look at him and see your hat and scarf in his hands. He's wearing a smug grin, and you roll your eyes.

"Give them back," you hold a hand out, but he doesn't budge.

"Come take them," he challenges.

Challenge accepted.

You take a big step towards him and quickly put your hands on either side of his face. You kiss him fiercely and he melts a little in your hands. You grab the hat and scarf as you pull away, and he doesn't put up any resistance.

You have the door open by the time he puts himself back together. You wave and grin smugly at him before stepping out and closing the door behind you.

The freezing cold slams into you. The wind is biting and cold, and the snow is up to your thigh. You're freezing already, and you're not even a minute into the trip home.

You're determined to get home though, so you move forward.

By the third step, your teeth are chattering. By the fourth, you're starting to get soaked. By the fifth, you can't feel your nose.

Your phone pings with a text message on the sixth step. You don't need to look to know who it's from. You turn around to glare at the window, where Gaster is pointing to his phone. You pull your phone out and fumble with it until you see the text.

"The guest room is ready. You can come back in now."

You make an angry noise and glare at Gaster again, and he replies with the smuggest look you've ever seen. You defiantly turn around and take two more steps. You whine at how cold it is, and look back at Gaster, who is still wearing the smug expression with confidence.

You turn back around and look at the snow. You have to go home, but it's way too cold. Gaster's place was cold too, but his hugs were very warm. You sigh in defeat and walk back to the house.

You look at the window and Gaster's there. The smug look is gone and replaced with a look of extreme affection, which makes you feel warmer already. You trudge to the door and he opens it for you. You walk in and close the door behind you, then turn around to see him standing there, arms wide, holding up an open blanket. You smile gratefully and take a step towards him. He wraps the blanket around you and gives you a kiss on the nose, and, yeah, this was definitely the right choice.

He gently bumps his forehead with yours and the two of you smile in content. He pulls away after a moment and gives you a very satisfied smile, extending a hand. You give him a wary look and take his hand in yours.

"Now," he says, leading you upstairs, "let's get you out of these wet clothes."

"That's a good idea, but I don't think I have any clothes here?"

"You don't, my dear," he stops and looks at you, and his grin has grown much wider. "But I never said anything about putting you in any other clothes."

"Oh. _Ohhhhh_." You're speechless as he leads you up the stairs. By the time you reach the upper floor, your face is very red and you're feeling tingly all over. He leads you to the room and then turns around, making a pleased sound at your reaction. He opens the door and gives you a small bow, wordlessly telling you to go in first. You gulp and head inside, and he follows you and closes the door.

Needless to say, you don't feel cold for much longer. In fact, you feel very, _very_ hot for most of the evening.


	4. Sans

You open the door to the skeleton brother's home to the sound of a crash.

You walk in just as Sans runs out of the kitchen, looking like his sins were crawling on his back. You give him an amused and questioning look as he notices you and jumps.

"Hey," you greet, amusement in your voice, "what was that crash?

"Just the sound of me falling for you," he replies with an easy smile and a shrug. His shoulders are still tense, so you know something's up.

"Didn't you crawl out of the Underground?" You giggle, playing along.

"Heh, doesn't mean I didn't fall from heaven to get there."

You burst into a fit of giggles at that. He smiles at you, pleased with this. You open your arms and he happily walks the distance separating you two to wrap his arms around you. You lean into him and hum happily. He kisses your cheek then bumps his forehead to yours, both of you smiling like dorks.

"I get it," you sigh, "you want me to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"Heh heh, so nice of you to volunteer."

"Joke's on you," you pull away with a smirk and walk to the couch, "I'm too lazy to do any cleaning today."

You plop down on the couch and put your feet up, yawning. You look over to him and he's giving you a mildly surprised look. You smile at him and reach for the remote. As you turn the TV on, he walks over and stands in front of you, blocking the screen.

"Come on, please?" He implores and takes your free hand in his. "I'll take you to see that movie you've been wanting to see."

You sit up and look at him, hard. This was new. He never wanted to go see movies. He didn't even pay attention to movies on TV.

Still, not enough for you to clean up the mess. You were planning to see it on your own anyways.

"Eh, you'll have to do better than that," you say, shrugging and laying back down on the couch.

"I'll take you out to eat," he offers, "dinner at that place down the block."

You sit back up and arch an eyebrow at him. He smiles and walks up to you, then kisses the top of your head.

"You said that place has the best dessert," he says as he lays kisses all over your hair, "we can stop by the game store, too."

You pull away and give him a quizzical look.

"What did you break?"

He shrugs in reply. You're both still and quiet as you think his offer over. It sounds like a nice date, and you two haven't done anything out of the house in a while. Still, this is all too much for cleaning up a mess.

"You didn't break anything of Papyrus' stuff, did you?" you ask suspiciously.

"Nah."

You think about it for another minute and get up.

"Fine," you say as you head to the kitchen, "but I better not get in trouble for you!"

"Thanks babe," he says as he takes your place on the couch.

You walk into the kitchen and scan the damage. It was a smashed mug, with some dark liquid inside it. You wonder what Sans was trying to make for himself when he dropped it. You start picking up the bigger broken pieces of the mug and frown. The pattern looks very familiar.

You scowl and get angry when you figure out why Sans had buttered you up so much. This was your mug! Your favorite mug!  The one he got you on your first date! What was Sans even doing with it?

"Sans!" You call out angrily. There's a moment of quiet, then your phone pings.

"I'll buy you a new one tonight. I promise," says the text. You sigh angrily. You really loved that mug.

You phone pings again. Another text from Sans.

"Forgive me?"

You smile despite of yourself. He's so cute. And he is planning to make it up to you later.

"Sans, just come in here and kiss me," you call out. He's next to you in a flash. You turn towards him with your hands on your hips and a stern expression on your face, though it's ruined with the grin you're failing to suppress. He gives you a sheepish grin and stuffs his hands in his pockets. You shake your head and lean to give him a kiss. He eagerly leans into you and kisses you back.

You pull away after the kiss and shoo him out of the kitchen. Tonight's date was going to be fun, but first, you had work to do.


	5. Bonus: Grillby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tests and finals

“Yes?" He answers, poking his head into the room, "everything alright?"

"I'm going to fail," you whine, running your hands through your hair in frustration. He sighs quietly and walks to you, then kisses you on the head. 

"Just do your best," he tells you, giving your head another kiss.

"I should have started studying earlier," you say in an exasperated tone. He chuckles, and you look up at him.

"I would say you only have yourself to blame, but," he gives you a mischievous grin, "we both know that it's entirely my fault."

It takes a moment for what he said to register, and then you're blushing bright red. He laughs and kisses the top of your head again.

"Good luck," he says and turns to leave. You sigh and look at your work. Yeah, no, there goes your concentration.


	6. Bonus: PTSD!Grillby

Grillby's been nervous all night.

It's not that noticeable, but you know him better by now. It's in the flicker of his flames; the draw of his shoulders. He keeps glancing down whenever he thinks you're not looking, and you're really puzzled. You tried to discreetly follow his gaze a few times, but he's sharp, really sharp and observant, and always shifts just enough to hide what he's looking at.

You know better than to ask, though. He closes up too tightly when you do, so you decide to wait for him to tell you.

He still hasn't told you after a few hours, which is really a record at this point. He’s much more nervous now, though, and it’s a lot more obvious as he keeps looking down a lot more frequently. The only thing you’ve figured out was that there was something in his pocket.

You're cuddling with him on the couch and watching a nature documentary when he pulls away suddenly. You almost fall to your side, but manage to catch yourself and sit up. You give him a questioning look as he straightens. You can tell that he wants to say something, but he's very hesitant.

You smile at him reassuringly and show him your hand before deliberately reaching for his.

"You know you can talk to me," you say, squeezing his hand lightly. He nods and looks away. You lean forward and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay," you tell him, "I'm here when you want to talk."

He leans back, takes a deep breath, and puts his hand in his pocket to pull out what he’s holding. Smoke is coming from his hand, and you worry that he’ll burn whatever it was away with his nervousness. He brings his hand between you two and opens it. It is…a plant of some sort. You’re not sure what it is.

“Oh, um,” you give him a sheepish smile and note that he’s blushing blue, “I. Don’t know what this is.”

“…It’s mistletoe.” His voice is surprisingly even, even as blue is spreading across his face.

“Oh,” you look at the plant again, “I thought it was supposed to have red berries.”

“That’s holly.”

You’re both blushing fiercely.

“Okay, um,” you start, “but why hide it?”

“I….” he looks away and his shoulders slouch. You feel your heart squeeze in your chest. 

He doesn’t say anything else, but you now know what he wants. You don’t really understand why he’s been so nervous about it all night long, but shyness is a powerful thing. He’s just so _precious_.

“I can’t kiss you under this mistletoe…” you start, and his head whips around to look at you in surprise. You give him a sly smile and continue, “It’s too low. You have to hold it higher.”

His face flares bright blue and black smoke suddenly comes from the mistletoe. He stares at it dumbly as it starts to catch fire and you yelp, quickly swiping it and letting it fall to the floor. You stomp on it to get the fire out, but you quickly realize what you’ve done. The poor thing is charred and bent, but it’s still recognizable as mistletoe. You giggle nervously and turn to Grillby, who’s still bright blue, even though he’s staring at the mistletoe sadly.

“…that’s that, I take it,” he says forlornly. His tone is so defeated that it hurts your heart.

You bend down to the still smoking mistletoe and pick it up. He watches you in confusion as you lift it up over both of your heads. You can’t get it all the way over his head, but he understands what you’re trying to do.

He stares at you with wonder and awe as you give him your most affectionate smile. He brings one hand to cup your face and wraps his other one around your waist. You bring your free hand to his shoulder and dutifully hold the mistletoe as high up as you can. You two lean and kiss, softly at first, then intimately. The hand on your face goes down to your shoulder and presses on the top of the arm holding the mistletoe. You quickly bring your arm down and wrap it around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. His hand goes back to your face and his touch is so, so warm and gentle.

Everything about him is warm and gentle to the point where you feel your heart might burst.

You separate after a few minutes. Your face is deep red, and he’s a deep blue. He looks at you with adoration and you’re smiling like an idiot. He holds out his arms and you immediately come closer, wrapping your arms around him. He holds you close as you two settle back against the couch. You sigh and cuddle him happily as you go back to watching the documentary together.

He burns a content blue for the rest of the night, and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
